The Fragility Of Losing Someone
by flirting-with-your-timelord
Summary: It's just a normal day in Storybrooke for Regina Mills. That's until Emma turns up telling her Henry is missing. What will it take to get him back again? SwanQueen and plenty of angst. Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter I

**The Fragility of Losing Someone - Chapter 1**

**A/N:**** This is undeniably a darker fic compared to what else I've written. I understand that Regina seems very OOC in this, but I think Regina made the curse just to find her own happiness that she knew she could not have in the FTL. So alas, the start of this fic. The curse has broken, but ignores all events of Season 2. Instead, Storybrooke stayed relatively peaceful, apart from the Charming's obvious dislike for Regina.**

* * *

"You turn around right now, and walk out of that door, Miss Swan. I'm too busy for your games today." Regina was huddled over several large piles of paper work, her large desk practically hidden under what looked like planning permission forms and complaints. It had been a long day, after having a particularly harsh argument with Henry then being faced with this monstrosity of paperwork, she was ready to sink down with a glass of red wine and sleep.

She glanced up, her glasses resting low on her nose, noticing that the blonde was still stood firm, an uncharacteristically worried look on her face. A sickly sweet smile graced the older woman's face, waiting to tear the woman to shreds "What do I owe the pleasure, Sheriff?"

"Henry's gone. He's missing."

"What do you mean he's gone missing? He should be in school!" Regina removed her glasses, wiping a hand over her tired face. The harshness in her voice did not quite meet her dark brown eyes. She knew her son did not like her, but that did not warrant truancy from school; this was rather unlike him.

"Well, apparently he's not. Turns out he never turned up this morning." Emma's smile was weak, her feet shuffling on the floor, clearly desperate to get out looking for him.

"Have you checked his 'castle'?" Regina spoke, her voice dripping with disdain, she hated that place. It reminded her painfully of home, and ever more so of the child she knew she should never have been allowed to have.

"I thought I should notify you first, you being his mother and all" The blonde glanced worriedly up to the Mayor, green eyes searching brown for any hint of a fight coming on. She never meant the comment to be harsh, it was true. She was certainly not fit to be Henry's mother, yet she knew Regina would find offense in her remark. The only emotion she found in Regina's eyes was that of regret, and a heavy sorrow that Emma had never seen before. Regina was usually so guarded, so private, yet it was like emotion was leaking through.

"Why are we standing here, when our son could be in danger, or hurt, or lost?" Regina noticed the slip of her tongue, Henry was certainly not _their_ son, and they were certainly not a family, not even a highly dysfunctional one. She was well aware the blonde had noticed the word, and she certainly did not wish to have any conversation about family with Emma Swan. She knew they both knew nothing of family.

The sound of her heels clicking on the marble floor was the only sound between the two, an unsaid agreement that they would both look for him.. Both were slightly worried, the idea of Henry being hurt scaring them both. Regina was grateful that the Sheriff had brought the station car, rather than that awful yellow bug; she had absolutely no want to enter that death trap.

"Do you want to press the siren button?" Emma murmured, a small smile on her face. Regina looked at her squarely, the smile barely concealing the worry covering the blonde's face.

"I am not a child, Miss Swan." Although Regina held the power within Storybrooke, a certain thrill crept through her as the siren sounded; the little cars that were on the road pulled vigilantly out the way.

The car drew to a stop as they neared the park; both were acutely aware that it all seemed just too quiet. The castle stood still and alone against the backdrop of the rolling sea, Regina being reminded of another certain castle she knew. A silence engulfed the pair; the place Henry usually sat was empty, except for a lone shoe – Henry's trainer.

"I checked Granny's and with David- Dad on the way to your place - no-one's seen him." Emma looked down, her hair obscuring her face. It had been 6 hours since anyone had last saw him.

"It was my fault…" Regina looked rather vulnerable standing in the cold breeze, her arms bare and prickling with goose-bumps, her thin grey dress being the only thing keeping her from the harsh weather. She held the solitary shoe in her hand, her grip weak as she glanced at the blonde. Emma shrugged off her leather jacket, resting it over the brunette's shoulders. That was when the panic set in for Regina. It took her out of that trance, the trance that told her all of this wasn't real, and that her little boy was safely in school. The trainer, however, proved that otherwise.

"Get off me, Swan." Regina muttered, pushing the jacket off her shoulders, ignoring the loss of heat she had so enjoyed for a second. Her body felt unsteady on the muddy bank, her heels digging unevenly into the ground. She huffed as she slipped off her heels, not caring that her tight clad feet got covered in mud. She had to find her son.

"Regina, where are you going?" Emma raced after the older woman, her brown boots giving her much more grip on the slippery ground as she picked up Regina's discarded heels, throwing them into the backseat of her car before driving after the woman.

"I'm going to find my son, _Saviour_. Something you should have already started doing by now. Have you got Ruby out looking?" Regina's harsh voice was under-toned with quivers, the scare of losing someone else wrecked havoc on her usual steely countenance. She was having flashbacks to her mother and father, her descent to evil, her hate for Snow and everyone in Storybrooke. Her eyes flashed over to the rolling car next to her and the blonde leaning over the passenger seat, the window rolled down.

"Well, no, but-"

"I suggest you get her out looking. All the usual spots: library, mines, and check Granny's again." Regina's eyes were blank, her eyes settling straight on the pavement ahead of her. She knew she looked a wreck, the trainer still held limply in her hand, her flat feet caked in mud. She was acutely aware of the soft, cold rain bouncing off her shoulders, feeling heavier for a second.

Emma waited until the rain started obscuring her vision of Regina; the brunette's hair hanging limply on her shoulders, the mascara running down her face. Regardless of all this, she still had the stern, stubborn expression of her face. She rushed out of the car, grabbing Regina's arms and pulling her into the waiting warmth of the car. Regardless of Regina being the Mayor, she was still human, and she knew she would crumble eventually.

Regina wasn't really concentrating, the shoe in her hands being her only link to this physical world, her mind was clouded with worry.

"Yes. Hi Dad. No, we still haven't found him. Yeah. I need you to get a search party together. We found his trainer. Yes. Regina's with me now. No. I'm taking her home, she's exhausted. Find a search party." She glanced over to the woman beside her, seeing her expression crumble. She was well aware that Henry was really the only person Regina had in her life, and she knew the woman had a heart, even if it was slightly blackened.

"What did you mean? How was it your fault?" Emma murmured, parking the car in her spot in front of the apartment she now shared with her parents. Neither made a move to get out the car, the window wipers still moving rhythmically back and forth.

"I don't want to talk about it, Swan" Regina's eyes looked haunted, her mind still filled with pictures of her previous life; all the pain she'd caused. Clearly someone had been over, putting out a duvet and pillow on the couch and making the apartment look reasonably inviting. As the brunette moved towards the couch, Emma's hand laid on her shoulder, a furrowed brow heavy on the Saviour's face.

"You can have my bed. I've spent plenty of time getting used to couches." Emma motioned towards a plainly designed room, the only personal touch being a few pictures of her and her mother, and one of her and Henry. The latter picture caused Regina to well up at the thought of her son. She was so exhausted. She just wanted to sleep, even though there was a nagging voice at the back of head saying she needed to find Henry.

Emma paused at her bedroom door, watching the brunette fall under the covers, a very weary expression on her face. She knew her parents and the others would be out looking in every nook and cranny for her son; Regina's son. The blonde saw the fragility of the brunette, the half her that was just a single parent trying to do the best for a child who hated her, for a town who hated her.

"We'll find him, Regina."

* * *

Little did they know, a small boy was currently sitting in the castle of a land; a land that none of them had seen for 28 years.

"So, Henry. What are we going to do with you?"


	2. Chapter II

**The Fragility of Losing Someone – Chapter 2**

**A/N: ****Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, exams have been a bitch, but they are over now, so I can get back to writing! I understand Regina might be rather OOC at the start of this chapter, but I think it relates heavily to how she felt during That Still Small Voice, and how Henry really is the only person she has in Storybrooke. She has after all, raised him for 10 years… Anyway, please review! I have a light outline for the plot development, but I love feedback!**

"Mom?" A small, dark haired boy spoke out within the darkness, the only light illuminating the room was from the full moon outside, Red's howl being heard faintly in the distance. A dark form lay on the bed, her dark blue blouse crumpled under movement within the night.

Regina blinked her eyes open, her vision focusing on the small boy. Was it really him?

"Henry!" Regina called out, joy written all over her face as she noticed her son was relatively unharmed. He was alive, and well, and all back in one piece. She noticed his sock-clad foot; his lost trainer was still in her grip, digging painfully into her side. Clearly he had just gotten lost in the wood or something. Her little boy was back, the only person she held dear in the life, the only one she loved.

In her joyous state, the brunette did not pick up on the fuzzy outline around the boy, the lack of shadow, or the slightly translucence of his skin.

It was only then that a large figure pressed into the room, going straight through the boy like he was smoke floating in the wind.

A rush of red clouded her vision, the smell of leather invading her nose as the body engulfed her, hands on her bare upper arms.

It was then the brunette woke up, noticing her stance; her feet pressed into the soft carpet of her bedroom, tears running down her face.

"He was just there…" Regina cried out, pointing towards the empty space in the door. She felt a dip in the bed as the body sat down next to her, cradling her body carefully in her arms.

"It was just a dream, Regina. I'm sorry." The blonde whispered in her ear, not noticing the slip of her tongue saying the older woman's name. The same emotion ran through Regina's eyes as Emma had seen during the mine accident, that sense of sheer desperation to hold onto the one person she loved; the one person who she actually let into her life.

The blonde knew the old mayor had problems; that she had walls up as high as she did. Although Snow and David had told her all about Regina Mills' reign of tyranny over the Fairytale Land, Emma was sure that it was not out of pure hate. Nobody was born evil. Emma had had her fair amount of memories of a poor childhood, going from foster family to foster family, yet she knew something must have shook Regina to the core…

Trapped in her thoughts, the blonde pushed the older woman down onto the bed, wrapping her arm around her carefully as she willed the brunette to fall asleep.

Oh, she wished she could do something for Henry, to get him back. She was well aware of the search party going on this very minute, the dwarves were down in the mines, Snow's ex soldiers manning the forest. I should be there, the blonde thought, as her consciousness slipped from her mind like tendrils were pulling it back.

Emma woke to shouts invading her sleeping state, the loud voices and crashing pulling her from her restless sleep. She felt the cold air hit her side as she noticed Regina had gone, the pillow neatly laid across the top of the bed.

She was still half asleep when a loud groan was heard, pushing her consciousness back into reality. She eyed the clock as she woke up; 5 to 6. She'd had less than 2 hours sleep that night, and she was surely feeling it. Her mind flashed to where Henry could be, whether he was alone and safe; she forbid her mind to delve into the possibilities he was injured, or de-. She was shook out of her thoughts went she heard more groaning, this time in pain.

She rushed down the stairs, careful to mind what looked like, china shards covering the lower steps. Clearly something was happening.

"Emma. Get out of here!" A groan came from her right, her eyes following the black vines towards the wall, noticing her father trapped against the wall. Her head snapped in the other direction, noticing the brunette, who only hours ago had been a crying wreck, was dressed impeccably and holding a rather vicious grin on her lips.

"Regina, what the fuck are you doing?" Emma shouting, making a move to the older woman, only to be pushed back from more vines escaping the cloud of dust surrounding the brunettes hand. She was pushed forcefully against the same wall as her father, feeling her constraints tighten.

"I need you two to stay here. You cant stop me from finding my son." Regina's voice was deep, tongue scathing over the words like they were poison.

"You created this curse, Regina! It's your fault. You can't be trusted. Who's to say you haven't got him locked up somewhere and you're trying to play the innocent, scared mother." David's voice wheezed from his throat, his airway being partly cut off by a rather large tendril wrapped around his throat.

Emma saw the pain falter across Regina's face, the emotion returning to her eyes for just a moment. For that moment, the blonde saw the anger and pain and misery built up inside the old mayor, before her eyes clouded over into the emotionless dark orbs she'd seen so much.

She felt her restraints loosen under David's words, as Regina retracted her hand slightly. She managed to push past them, using her pocket knife to slash deeply into the ones surrounding her legs. She glanced up at the brunette, only seeing the dark expression she'd known as the Mayor.

"We can help you Regina. We both know you're not evil at heart." Emma stood shakily, feeling the blood rush back into her fingers.

"Emma, what are you doing?! She can't be trusted!"

The blonde shot a glance to her father, before her eyes rested on Madame Mayor, the same person she'd seen so broken earlier that morning.

"Mayor- Regina. What happened last night, I can help you. We can find Henry, together." The blonde took a step closer to the seething brunette, wary of the purple smoke fleeting around her fingertips.

"Nothing happened last night, Miss Swan. Clearly you've been imagining things." Regina murmured, making to turn away, the purple smoke rising up around her feet.

The blonde lunged forward, feeling the soft flesh of Regina's arm fit into her grasp as the pair were surrounded by the Mayor's magic.

The pair landed in the graveyard, outside the dark, damaged tomb of Regina's father. The pair subconsciously noticed their touch between them, before images flashed before their eyes.

They were stood in a large dungeon, the only light coming from the flaming wooden torch mounted on the wall. The place looked old, or as old a dungeon could look, with mud caking the floor. A chill fell through the air as they noticed a crumpled form on the floor. Even though they could not see clearly who, or what it was, both felt a maternal pull towards the figure. Another hazy image clouded their mind; this time of a large dining room, with tall red curtains and a long table. There, on the table, stood a lonely cup, it side chipped as the light blue pattern stood out against the dark red surroundings. Dust covered the hall, blotting out the deep red walls and giving a foreboding sense to the place. It definitely was not lived in.

Their vision clouded as the pair came back to the reality of the graveyard, dark rainclouds covering the sky as a warm wind rustled the trees around them.

"What the hell was that?" Emma shouted to the brunette beside her, who had clearly pulled her arm out of the blonde's tight grasp.

"That, Miss Swan, was our home. And that is where my son is." Regina's voice mirrored the firm expression that covered her face, a strong resilience shining out of her dark eyes.

"Wait? What? You mean as in the fairytale land? How did Henry get there?" Emma sat hazardously against the cold rock of the tomb, resting her head, hoping it would remove the throbbing that she felt. Her fingertips felt like they were electrified. She was unsure if she imagined the deep crack that sounded, like lightening was about to strike, or if it had actually just resonated through the air.

"In specific, the Dark One's Castle." Regina noticed the effect the connection had on Emma. Was it magic? Was it some connection? Perhaps it was part of Rumplestiltskin's curse, he had after all, moulded both her and Emma since they were born. She was the first born of the Millers Daughter after all…

"You mean Gold? That evil little bastard lived in that Dark Castle place? He's got Henry there? It was him all along wasn't it? I'm going to fucking kill him." Emma stood up, swaying slightly as she looked up at the brunette.

"I think it's time we paid our little friend a visit, don't you?" Regina smirked, as she made her way back towards town.


	3. Chapter III

**The Fragility of Losing Someone – Chapter 3**

**A/N:** **Alas, apologies for the delay in updating this chapter. Snow has invaded my little village, so I've had a day off school. And no, I don't mean the character. I mean the weather ;). So, apologies in advance for the angst that is later in this chapter, I don't know what came over me… Enjoy. And please, don't forget to review!**

The bell chimed as Regina stepped through into Rumple's dark shop. It looked the same as ever, with them scary dolls, David and Kathryn's old windmill returned to its original place, his desk looking pristine. She didn't like Rumplestiltskin, but now she had a sure reason – Henry. The ex Mayor was conscious of the woman behind her; the woman who was responsible for giving her Henry, yet making her life hell for the last 9 months. Her mind flickered to the memories of their shared vision, of the hazy view of the dungeon with that limp form, looking so small.

"Rumple!" The brunette shouted, her eyes flashing dangerously as she tried to contain the little magic she had left. She knew magic was unpredictable in Storybrooke, even with the curse broke, but it was evident something was slowly taking away her magic, like a tight grip was pulling it from her.

"Well, what do I owe this pleasure, dearie?" The older man pushed through the beaded door, an tattered dirty apron covering his dark suit. His polished cane was gripped firmly in his right hand, the left holding what seemed to be a large magnifying glass.

"You know exactly why I'm here." Regina's voice seethed through her clenched teeth, digging her nails into her palms as she tried to not let her magic drain away from her fingertips. She had been so good before that little imp had showed it to her, forcing her to the side of evil so different to the young girl she'd once been.

"Don't forget Madame Mayor, you do have company," The dark haired man nodded towards the woman stood awkwardly behind her, hand resting lightly on the holster on her hip. His Scottish accent swirled scathingly around her old title, which was now taken over by Snow, the tone teasing.

"Don't be so foolish, Ms Swan. A gun won't stop him. Believe me, I've tried." Regina murmured, before turning back to Gold and taking a step forward.

"Back to the subject, I really don't know what you're talking about." Rumple turned, making his way towards the doorway, his limp causing his movement to waver slightly. "Have a good morning."

Emma watched his retreating from move into the back room, releasing her gun from its holster and gripping it tightly. Regina be damned, the gun had never failed her before, other than with the dragon of course; she was pretty sure Gold, regardless of his magic, was just human flesh and blood, and she was certain a bullet would hurt like a bitch.

Emma warily took a step forward, bringing herself to the brunette's side. "You've got Henry, trapped in that black castle of yours, and we want you to give him back to us" The Sheriff was surprised at the sturdiness of her voice, her lack of sleep was starting to get to her, noticing her gun shake in her hands.

The figure moved into the doorway again, his eyes looking straight into Regina's, "We both know who's taken your son, Madame Mayor, and I can't wait for the little family reunion."

"Regina, who the hell was he talking about?" Emma stormed after the brunette, the only sound in the street being the clicking of the older woman's heels. She noticed the same emotion she'd seen during the mine incident, that emotion swirling lightly around the brown orbs.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sheriff. I expect you to rally the 'troops' as soon as you can." Regina murmured as she walked up the drive of her mansion. It all seemed so insignificant now. The curse, the one thing that was meant to give her happiness, was all completely worthless now.

She felt long fingers grip around her elbow as she marched up the steps, pulling her round to face the blonde she so wanted to escape the company of.

"Whoever it is, Regina, they can't be that bad. We'll be able to defeat him." Emma murmured, her green eyes staring deep into the older woman's brown.

"Whoever said they were male, Sheriff?" Regina smirked, painfully aware of the rounded nails digging into her arm. She was sure there were going to be crescent-shaped marks after the blonde let go.

The pair lost focus once again, their contact sparking more visions in their minds. There was a quick flash of a nursery, the crib knocked over and dust covering the bears sitting peacefully on a stall. In a dark corner, surrounded by rubble, a large tree stood, familiar doors hung open. The faint noise of heels was heard somewhere among the white noise filling their ears, the silhouette of a woman moved towards the wardrobe. The darkness which engulfed the room gave no recollection to the face, yet the fear that spread through Regina fell off her in waves, a bitter taste filling her mouth as she realised what the woman who made her childhood a living hell, who married her off to a King she didn't love, and killed her dear Daniel, was trying to do.

The pair gasped as the connection broke, Emma noticing the fright swirling deep in Regina's eyes, the blonde taking a precarious step forward.

"Regina? Was that her?" Emma murmured, knowing that her words could set of Regina with a bang, and she knew what that woman was like angry.

"The wardrobe…" Regina rushed passed the blonde, banging the large white door open as she stormed into her study. Emma followed closely behind, scared by the older woman's stark reaction. She'd never seen the woman in such a volatile mood. Her body felt the remnants of fear that she felt during the vision. Was it off the emotionless woman she thought she knew so well?

The blonde followed Regina's path into the study, her eyes focusing in on a doorway that she sure she hadn't seen before. The pattern was intricately designed, the bright red of a ruby shone deeply at the top of the doorway, contrasting brightly to the monotone colours of the older woman's study. The dark mahogany of the door was slightly ajar, the faint sound of Regina's heels clicking against the stone steps.

Emma rushed through the newly appeared door, a rush of cold air hitting her as she made her descent around the stone spiral staircase. She stopped dead as she noticed the room around her. Caskets lined the walls, an eerie red glow coming from the hinges of the lid. Emma had seen what these were, and what they contained; the drawings of Henry's book flashed before her mind. Seeing a part of Regina's reign as the Evil Queen frightened her, in her mind, Regina was the frightened single mother she'd seen at the mine that day. Something changed her mind that day, and she was well aware it was the emotion rushing through her eyes as they darted back and forth between the mine and Emma, a silent plea going out to her to save her son.

"Regina?" Emma called out, moving to standing in the centre of the circle room, her eyes moving from corridor to corridor. She made her way south, down the wider corridor. She'd never though Regina would have basement, nor one that held a many number of hearts. The dark corridor sharply turned, the only light illuminating her path was her small flashlight, now out of it's grip in her belt loop.

The turn caused her to come face to face with the subject of her search, the brunette stood away from her, only a blood red glow illuminating her clenched jaw.

"Regina?" Emma whimpered slightly, feeling a surge of anger run through her veins. She glanced up at the older woman's face, her hand hidden by the expanse of her shoulders.

"What do you want, Miss Swan?" Regina's voice was deep, deeper than the voice that she'd heard earlier that morning as she was pushed forcefully against the wall.

Only then did the brunette turn, the source of illumination coming into view. The lone heart beat erratically in the older woman's hand, her black painted nails contrasting the glow it emitted. Emma felt her stomach roll as she realised that was some-ones heart, someone's actual real life beating heart. The same heart Regina was slowly squeezing, it's form starting to mould around her long fingers.

"This isn't you Regina. What caused this?" Emma took a step forward, her eyes searching the brunettes for any sort of emotion. All that she saw was the deep, emotionless depths of black that pulled her in dangerously, no hint of feeling at all. The blonde blinked, reaching her hand out tentatively as she came to stand next to the angry woman.

"You've never met my mother, have you, Miss Swan?" Regina was well aware of the pain she was causing someone right now, feeling the heart pump harsher against her skin, the cold muscle sending a shiver down her spine. Dark eyes sought out green, a flash of the broken woman Emma once knew graced her features, a scared expression fleeting over her face. It was gone as quickly as it came, being replaced by an even darker glare, red lips forming into an evil smile.

"Is she the one who has Henry? The one you're so scared of?" Emma internally kicked herself as she realised her words. Out of anything, she should not have suggested Regina was weak.

"Scared of? Do you have any idea what the woman did to me? How much she ruined my life? She's the reason I banished you away, Miss Swan. She's the reason I'm like this. She tore everything I love away from me. _Everything_. Do you know how that feels? That woman was meant to be my mother, my carer, my protector. But she tore that away the moment she realised I loved-" Regina's features softened when she felt a hand grace the small of her back lightly. Her mind flashed to her fiancée on the floor, the same red glowing against Cora's skin as the heart she held now did. The brunette felt the sadness and anger fill her. She imagined that the heart in her hand now as Daniels; placing herself in her mother's position, watching herself fall to the floor with her arms around the man she loved. The man changed to Henry, his pale features mirroring how he looked in the hospital the day the curse broke. All she caused was pain; deep, unbelievable pain.

The heart fell from her hand as arms around her brought her back to the present, its red glow illuminating the rocky floor. The smell of leather engulfed her again, blonde tresses contrasting her black suit. Only then did she realise the tears flowing down her face, images of Cora hurting her son flashing through her mind.

"We'll get him back, Regina, I promise. And we'll fix you. Make you whole again." Emma's voice whispered into her neck, feeling the brunette's tears run over her leather jacket. The cries were muffled by the blonde's shoulder, nursing her body as sobs racked through her body.

She was the White Knight, the Saviour. She would be Regina's saviour as well.

**A/N: ****As you can see, there is a start of the SwanQueen romance emerging. I'm hoping to long it out quite a bit. I don't think it would be as simple for them just to fall in love and admit it to each other. I think they would be in great denial and a lot less eager to share the fact. :L Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please please leave a review. It's just down there. Not very far to scroll ;)**


	4. Chapter IV

**The Fragility of Losing Someone - Chapter 4**

**A/N:**** Apologies for not updating this sooner. My stupid friends challenged me to stay of and Tumblr for a week. And against all odds, I succeeded. But I'm back! No need to worry. More updates will be coming soon. Also keep an eye out for my new SQ fanfiction that I'm currently planning. I seriously love the idea, and I hope you will too!**

**I am also accepting short SwanQueen prompts! I need to get some more practice at writing in… (I won't write smut, however much Katie wants me to…). Apologies. Please PM me them and I'll try get them completed!  
**

The pair woke up to a loud rumble overhead, dust falling over their bodies. Both noticed the sharp rocks digging into their backs, the dampness of the ground beneath him, yet neither noticed the electricity coursing through their fingers, deep cracks sounding in the air.

Another harsh rumble emitted from below, a piece of rock falling hazardously close to the woken pair, the only light emitted being the discarded heart casting a soft red glow over their pair.

"What's happening?" Emma mumbled, nursing her head after a particularly violent shake slammed her head into the rock wall behind her.

"Get up, Miss Swan, it seems like the towns in trouble. You are the Saviour after all," Regina kicked the half asleep blonde, causing a slight groan to resonate. Regina was already on her feet, feeling the effects of her rough sleeping arrangements, the trickle of fear still running through her veins.

She stilled her face again, moving to the neutrality she'd got so used to maintaining over her long tenure as Mayor. Her thoughts were broken by a fourth shake, this time dislodging a large piece of rock overhead. She pushed the blonde swiftly out of the way, who had only just got on her feet, hearing the crash of the rock as it hit the ground only a metre away from where the pair had been.

A look of shock graced the Sheriff's features, her eyes now void of sleep. She stared blankly at Regina, not quite believing the brunette she thought had hated her just saved her life. She was pretty sure that piece of rock would have crushed them both. The room was now devoid of the soft light the heart had illuminated so peacefully, so contradictory to the nature it was taken.

"You pushed me out the way to save yourself, didn't you?" Emma once again got on her feet, wobbling slightly, dusting off her leather jacket. She was pretty sure it had torn somewhere…

"Of course I did, Miss Swan. Why else would I have done it?" Regina murmured, walking past her into the dark corridor of the entrance. Neither mentioned the worried glance Regina passed over the blonde when she pushed her to the ground, or the lingering touch to check she was alright.

The pair squinted at the harsh white walls of Regina's study, noticing the damage the earthquake had caused. The usually neat desk where Regina sat as Mayor was unusually disrupted, papers surrounding the dark mahogany.

Regina noticed the glint of gold beneath the papers, the shining frame glistening out from under the paper covered floor. She shakily picked it up, careful to keep her fingers away from the jagged, broken edge of the photo frame.

A pair of smiling faces looked up at her, a woman she certainly did not recognise. She knew it was herself, but it was back when she was revelling in her freedom of Storybrooke, away from her mother and the hatred of the Kingdom.

Yet now, she felt the darkness seeping back into her; her only source of light had been the slightly chubby four year old in the picture, smiling up at the camera. She remembered when he acted like she was the only one in the world and was his Saviour. Oh, how ironic it was that the real Saviour was in fact his real mother, and she was just nothing more than an Evil Queen.

A faint shout sounded from outside. She hadn't realised her company had moved out of the room, her mind still full of images of a little boy who she missed so much. She told herself, back when Daniel died, that she wouldn't love again, that the pain was too great for so little gain. Yet remembering the tiny little bundle in her arms the day she got him, cooing softly as he slept in her arms. She so wished they could return then, when his book hadn't tainted his memories and his feelings were only of love and admiration.

The view of red leather once again invaded her vision. She was sure Charming's little princess was invading her space more than usual these days. She seemed to be close, constantly.

"Regina? You're hurt!" Emma pulled the frame away, a red similar to the pulsing heart smeared over the jagged edge of glass.

The brunette clearly hadn't noticed the cut as she delved into her memories, her thoughts now drifting to the blonde mother in front of her. She was definitely invading her personal space. The usual musky leather smell of the Sheriff was muted by the covering of dirt on the jacket. Since when did Regina ever notice what the blonde smelt like? She's only thinking these things because she's missing Henry… Right?

"It's nothing, Miss Swan. No need to get melodramatic. Just think, if I get blood on you, you won't be able to see it because of the ghastly red of your jacket," Regina murmured, pulling her hand lightly away from the intrusions of the woman next to her.

"Give it to me, Your Majesty," Emma's voice dropped dangerously as she latched onto the olive skin palm. Her hand ghosted slightly over it, removing the grits of dirt covering the palm. Her hand stilled and her eyes went wide as she realised her hand felt all electric again, a purple mist surrounding her palm as she stared intently at the offending red line, prominent against the smooth skin.

The cut knitted itself together neatly, disappearing until a faint pale line was left. The purple mist faded, the pair standing in shock.

"What the fuck was that?" Emma murmured. She had magic? She was pretty sure it was either taught or inherited, but she certainly hadn't learnt it, nor did her parents have any magic.

"Magic. I thought you would know that by now," Regina's mouth was slightly dry. There was only one reason why someone would be able to produce magic that was not magically trained. It couldn't be. Unless the blonde had had a mysterious fling with Gold, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to think about that. Magic was unpredictable here, it _couldn't_ be the reason.

"What happened outside, Miss Swan?" Regina recovered from her thoughts, pushing them down when memories of her son fought their way through again.

"That earthquake? I think you should come and see," Emma turned slightly, looking down at her hands slightly, careful not to touch anything on the way out.

Regina pushed her large front door open lightly, eyes widening at the large cracks in the street before her, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Emma looked around, noticing the large clock tower they'd all come to love caved in, the clock broken in two, "It seriously did some damage."

"Storybrooke is dying," Regina whispered quietly, combing her hair out of her face, "my home is dying."

Emma realised then that the older woman beside her had a great connection with Storybrooke; it was her home, and she was pretty sure it was the only place she had ever actually called home.

Emma walked down the steps, carefully dodging fallen rubble of Regina's grand house, "Do you know why it happened?"

Regina looked at the normally bright green of her apple tree, instead the dark brown leaves surrounded the floor – the apples lying abandoned on the green grass. She remembered the last time she'd seen the tree properly, before Emma had come with the news that Henry had gone missing.

"I think it's Henry. I think you're not the true Saviour. I think he is," Regina eyes shone brightly, realising if she didn't find her son, all her happiness would be taken from her.

She subconsciously realised that she referenced the blonde beside her by her usual formal name in her thoughts. She cast her thoughts back, when started thinking of Em- Miss Swan as anything other than the Charming's annoying daughter that wanted to ruin her life? But then she remembered the other woman out to ruin her life; and she was so much more dangerous…


	5. Chapter V

**The Fragility of Losing Someone – Chapter Five**

**A/N: Apologies for taking forever to update. I haven't written any fan fiction in ages and now I'm trying to get all my old stories finished. I've thought of a plan that will roughly get it to finish at 7 chapters, so the end is near. But I hope you enjoy it up until then!  
**

"We need to find somewhere safe while we try and work out where to find him," Emma murmured, canvassing the broken landscape of the town she'd grown to call home. She winced slightly at the damaged roof of Granny's, although it was far less damaged than the Library and Mr Gold's shop.

Concern spread over the Saviour's face as she realised she had no clue where her parents were, or any of her other friends. She quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket, flipping it open to find 'No service' shining brightly in front of her. The words made her panic, now feeling how Regina had felt just moments ago, that she had lost everyone she loved.

"It looks like all the telephone lines are down, Miss Swan," Regina pointed to the broken masts along the street, wires running down the cracked roads, "I'd say our safest bet would be Granny's."

Regina chastised herself. When had she started considering her and Emma as a team? The 'Saviour' was far too hot-headed to be of any help to her, knowing that she would ultimately slow her down.

"I need to find my parents," Emma breathed, a sob threatening to escape from her body.

"And I need to find my son," the brunette stepped down the marble steps leaving her house, knowing that nothing there would help her, "We clearly have different priorities, and therefore your services are no longer required."

Emma stared blankly for a second, before huffing and jogging after the Mayor, "Regina! There's no point us splitting up. We'll work better as a team!"

Regina growled at the blonde's insolence. How dare she think that they could work together in perfect harmony, after what her family had done to her?

"Don't, for one second, Miss Swan, believe that we are anything more than enemies. I hate you. You hate me. And we don't need to bother each other for any longer. Now I am going to find my son, since my mother most likely will kill him to get to me, and I don't need you getting in your way."

Emma stalled, "What? She's going to kill our son?"

"He's my son, Swan. You have the more pressing matters of your parents at hand."

Emma grabbed Regina's jacket, careful not to touch her in case it triggered another vision. "My son means everything to me, Regina. You need me to help you," Emma sighed, "because you sure as hell can't do this alone."

Regina's eyes flashed with anger at the derogatory comment, but then softened as she realised the blonde was right. The town's people would surely do anything to stop her getting to Henry, even if they knew he was in Cora's grasp.

"Fine - but we do everything on my terms, Swan," Regina said scathingly, "You are not in charge here."

"Yes Ma'am." Emma replied dutifully, a small smirk on her face as she tried to lighten the tense air around them.

"Now, Miss Swan. We go to Granny's, and gather up any civilians there to start searching for others. Then they can make their way east into the forest and set up camp there. It will be far safer compared to the threat of falling concrete."

Emma stared slightly, confused by the brunette's motives, "Since when have you been concerned about the residents of this town?"

Regina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Since I was the Mayor of this down for 28 years, Miss Swan. I am now a complete tyrant."

"It's Emma."

"What?" Regina turned to her quizzically, knowing that the Sheriff was standing far too close to a large crack running through Mifflin Street.

"My name is Emma."

"I'm well aware of that, Miss Swan." Regina continued, shying away from Emma's insistence of things becoming personal.

"Regina!" Emma pulled at her again, this time accidently gripping her waist instead of the jacket. Their vision once again went blurry. Instead their minds flashed images of another land, a land which had their son. The clear rocky depths of an empty lake could be seen, the forest sprawling for miles around it. A small boy, which both knew was Henry, was forced into the sand. His hand was clasped around a vial, full of dark ashes that glowed slightly purple. The same footsteps could be heard again, although softened because of the sandy rocks.

The image blacked out again, returning the pair once again to the damaged Storybrooke. Regina's face grew haggard with panic, as she rushed forward towards Granny's, surprisingly dragging Emma with her.

"Regina, what is happening? Where is that place?"

Regina stopped running, mindful of where she put her feet. Her face was lowered towards the ground, trying to hide any emotion from the blonde. But Regina knew Emma was a good judge of people's character and emotions.

"What's happening," the blonde said far softer, wiping a stray lock of dark hair from the Mayor's face.

"My mother- she's coming," the brunette's voice sounded weak, far weaker than Emma had ever heard the strong woman sound. Yet there was another emotion laced among the words, one that scared Emma far more. It was one of fear.

"Surely she can't get through to our world; otherwise we would all be back there already."

Regina laughed at the blonde's ignorance and lack of understanding, "Then how did she take our son? It's clear she has greater magic than I previously thought."

"Then how did she get to him?"

"I have no time for explanations, Miss Swan. We need to get most of the civilians out, before my mother arrives. Otherwise they're all as good as dead."

"Just what is she doing? Surely if she got Henry, she has what she wanted. Why would she come back?"

"Henry is only a pawn, Sheriff. He's a means to get to me. My mother had to see if how attached I am to him and this town. She had to know if I had a weakness."

"We'll get him back, Regina."

"Yes," Regina sighed, knowing that her fate was not bright, "you will."

Emma missed the differing phrase as they came up to Granny's. It was seemingly packed; with many people acting it was like a base.

The pair barged in, expecting the people to be scared. Yet they were angry, out for blood.

"It's her! Get her!" The crowd shouted, pouring towards the door with vicious looks. Both knew which one they wanted.

Emma stepped swiftly in front of the brunette, placing herself directly between the crowd and her. As they came nearer, she doubted that they would stop, and in their vicious unknown rage would not differentiate between the Sheriff and the Mayor.

That doubt grew, until two loud voices were heard, voices of authority. The crowd stopped, turning to their old Royalty before the curse was cast. The Charmings stepped to the front, noting how their daughter was standing.

"What are you doing, Emma? She needs to pay," Snow said calmly, with little malicious intent, even though her words were so harsh.

"She's not the threat here. She is not to be harmed under any circumstances!" Emma shouted, her eyes shining with ferocity, warning anyone not to cross her.

David held out his hand, halting the ever restless crowd as they got more agitated at the standoff, "Do you know what you are saying? She is destroying our town. She's probably got Henry kidnapped somewhere, just like we said!"

"Don't be a fool, James! You know who the real threat is," Regina called out from behind the blonde, although her eyes were clearly directed at Snow.

"Your mother would never do such a thing," Snow murmured, unsure of why Regina was blaming her own mother for all this.

"Snow! Mom!" Emma shouted, "I saw it with my own eyes! It's her, its Regina's mother."

Snow scoffed, clearly confused at Emma's words, "What do you mean you saw?"

Emma glanced at the brunette behind her, expecting her to start talking at explaining. Yet the trapped Mayor stayed quiet, knowing that her words would not be taken as truth.

"If we touch," Emma motioned between her and the woman behind her, "we get these visions of Henry - like we're looking through a camera at him."

Snow's eyes automatically met Regina's, confused thoughts running through her head.

"What is it?" Emma insisted, noticing the silent exchange.

"It's nothing, Miss Swan. Your mother is just too superstitious."

"So, what are we going to do?" Charming asked, pulling the conversation away from the unspoken words that he knew had to be kept silent.

To everyone's surprise, it was Regina who spoke up, with the stern, commanding voice that everyone associated with the Mayor, "We need to get everyone out into the forest. My mother is coming to Storybrooke, and this town certainly isn't safe. I'm sure Ruby will know a good place for everyone to set up camp. Meanwhile, I will deal with my mother, and get back my son."

The brunette's eyes found Ruby's in the crowd, a small nod giving her confirmation that the wolf knew what she needed to do. There were murmurs from the crowd, of mixed anger and relief that someone knew what was happening.

"What do you mean?" Emma turned to the brunette, "I'm staying to help."

"So you can get both of us killed?" Regina's voice was harsh and biting, but she knew she had to get her point across to the blonde, "Henry needs a parent alive for when he gets back. Therefore you go with the others to help the camp. You'll provide the morale."

Emma realised what her words meant, back as they were walking up, "You're not expecting to get out of this alive? Are you?"

Regina turned away, not wanting to show her fear in front of the crowd. Even though they were busy getting ready, helping Granny bring out food from out the back, eyes were still trained on the pair in close conversation.

"My mother has wanted my blood for many years, Miss Swan," Regina's voice was surprisingly strong, when so much fear ran through her, "As long as Henry gets out of this unhurt, I have no regrets."

Emma knew she couldn't kick up a fuss without greatly angering the Mayor, and she knew she had to play along to make sure Regina had no clue she intended to follow directly into the conflict.

The movements within the diner were stalled as another earthquake knocked the whole town. The sign above Granny's crashed down in front of the door, shattering windows as the glass exterior smashed.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Emma said, looking into the brunette's eyes as the crowd suddenly bustled out of the diner as fast as they could.

"Yes, Miss Swan. Expect Henry back soon."

Regina walked away solemnly, knowing that she was walking into her death. The purple mist over near her house had signified her mother's arrival. Yet she didn't notice the bluish green eyes staring back at her, filled with tears as the blonde realised how little Regina valued for her own life.


	6. Chapter VI

**The Fragility of Losing Someone – Chapter 6**

**A/N: Okay, I've planned it out fully and it's going up to Chapter 9, so you get 2 more chapters than I originally intended. Watch the tension ramp up in this chapter! Enjoy.**

**Furthermore, check out my new story, Paint You Wings. It's a SwanQueen AU that I'm sure you'll love! ;)**

* * *

"Dad!" Emma shouted, turning round to face the pair who were chasing her, "You can't stop me!"

The trio were unusually loud, not caring about the others around them setting up mock shelters in the forest. All the townspeople had moved out, now waiting on edge to see if their Mayor won the battle with her mother.

While everyone else was on edge, the blonde Sheriff could not help but step over that line of waiting. She, instead, was making her way over to the town again, out of the forest to help Regina, the one woman she knew she should hate.

"Emma," Snow's voice was desperate now, far different from the anger that Emma expected. She turned to her mother, seeing scared eyes beneath a fierce expression. She knew being in a forest bought back memories for them, memories of their home even though they knew they loved Storybrooke.

Emma finally stopped walking, knowing that she would get nowhere dragging her parents along with her, she'd probably get them hurt, something she really didn't want to do. She knew that it was highly unlikely that no-one would get hurt today, or injured, she just hoped those words weren't Regina's fate.

"You can't do this, Emma. We can't lose you again," Snow lightly touched the red leather of Emma's jacket, her eyes shining brightly with tears of fear, "We don't understand why you want to help her…"

"I-" Emma stalled, knowing that the words she knew to be true would not form in her mouth. She paused instead, gathering her breaking emotions and putting up the wall that had hidden her feelings for so long, "She's the mother of my son. I have to save her."

The blonde turned round and started walking over the uneven ground, knowing that her parents would not follow her. She had to do this for Henry. He could not lose another parent. She couldn't abandon him again.

"Emma."

A voice called out behind her. Snow was waiting, looking at her with a sad, but hopefully gleam in her eyes, "Do you love her?"

Emma's eyes connected with her, giving an silent exchange that showed her mother, but ultimately her best friend, that she was right.

* * *

Across the town, among the battered ruins of houses and shops, Regina walked solemnly along the middle of the street. She couldn't bear to look around, seeing the destruction caused by her son's absence that had broken the town she'd come to love so much.

Her house looked more destroyed than anything, with the right half crumpled in on itself, like there was a black hole at the centre sucking everything in. Her beloved apple tree lay crushed under a large piece of rubble, the twigs laying hazardously over a large crack in her back garden.

"Mom?" A small boy's voice called out. Regina turned quickly, hunting out the bluish green eyes that she'd remind her so much of another person, someone who she'd left behind.

"Henry!" Regina started running, but stalled herself as she realised the boy was being restrained by magic. He battled furiously at the black vines that wrapped around his arms and stomach. Regina's mind flashed back to when his grandfather was doing such a similar thing, trapped against the wall of her hallways by her own tendrils.

She ran over quickly to him, but was stopped around two metres away as an invisible wall stopped her from getting past. She was close enough to see the tears running down his cheeks, and eyes flushed red from clear previous upsets. One large gash ran along his cheek, seemingly dried with blood. She glanced over his body as quickly as she could, her eyes resting on a large blood stain on his knee. A small sob escaped her, thinking of her small son all alone out there, in a forest she hated so much.

"Hello, dear."

The brunette turned quickly, coming face to face with the woman she'd tried to escape from all this time. She looked older now, clearly worn from the years where her daughter had lived out a life so independent from her own.

"Mother," Regina's voice was cold, pushing her emotions back. She knew her mother wanted to get to her, push her back into the darkness that resided in her soul. The darkness she'd so desperately tried to cleanse.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Cora nodded towards the small boy being held by her magic, no longer struggling as he watched with fear as his own mother confronted her.

"I believe you've had enough introductions already."

Cora laughed, putting on a sweet smile as she tried to convince her daughter, "Not formally, of course. It was most unfortunate that we had to meet under such dire circumstances. He is my grandson after all."

Regina's face flooded with anger, her cheeks tingeing with red as she felt her emotions push into her again, "Henry will never be related of you. You are not worthy of his love!"

Cora didn't falter as Regina stepped closer to her, pushing out her shoulders to look threatening. She'd known her daughter for long enough. She'd always let love be a weakness for her.

"You called him Henry? How sentimental are you, naming him after his lousy grandfather?"

"My father was a great man!"

"Your father watched on as I moulded you, Regina," Cora shouted, "moulded you into a Queen that he never wanted. He may have loved you, but he was never _great_"

"What could he do, Mother? After all, you had him wound around your little finger so tight that he was well aware you would kill him without a moment's hesitation!"

Cora laughed again, her face brightened with pleasure as she knew her daughter was losing her nerve. She just had to wait, wait until she could flex her and bend her back into the mould she'd spent years trying to make for her.

"But we both know who killed him."

Regina growled, realising what her mother was trying to do. She knew she couldn't let her anger out through words. She would just twist them and cause her even more angst.

Instead she flicked her arm, sending a fireball flying towards her mother, a mother that should have loved her rather than forced her into a marriage just to gain power. What was power anyway, when all it brought you was hardship and anger?

Cora's arm flicked harsher, watching the fireball dissipate into the air. Clearly her daughter was trapped in her old ways, with memories keeping her latched on to past experiences and actions, keeping her in regret.

The older woman sent up her black tendrils at the other brunette, rising up from the cracks in her daughter's beloved town. They were cut deftly by an invisible knife, controlled by her daughter's magic, causing cracks in the air as the purple smoke sped around them. So she had learned some new tricks…

The fighting continued, as Henry watched helplessly as his mother slowly gave way to the woman who had kept him captive. He felt tears stream down his face. This wasn't how it was meant to be. They were meant to be happy now the curse has broken, happy in Storybrooke. But now the town was destroyed, the famous clock tower he loved so much now battered so much that it almost looked unrecognisable. His eyes glanced to the clock, now fallen inwards and resting precariously on a wooden beam.

It read 8:15.

Henry smiled. He knew there may be a chance everyone could survive this - a chance that someone else could come and help, like they always had, in times of need.

This smile faltered however, as he realised the dangerous position his mother was now in.

"Mom!" he called out, not realising what his actions would cause. Regina turned quickly, eyes bright with worry as she found him. Her foot slipped, causing her to fall unsteadily next to a large crack in the road.

Regina looked up, thankful that her turn stopped her from falling down directly into the crack. She looked up, seeing her mother standing over her, fireball hovering in her hand.

"You clearly won't conform to my ways, dear. It looks like I'll have to kill you instead."

* * *

**A/N:**** Next chapter coming soon! **


	7. Chapter VII

**The Fragility of Losing Someone – Chapter 7**

**A/N: Apologies for leaving you on such a cliff-hanger in the last chapter! I'm surprised I've actually kept the fight scene happening for so long, but alas, here comes Emma! *queue super-hero music* We're coming to the end of the story now, but don't worry, there will be fluff at the end! **

**Another reminder of my shameless self-advertising. Check out my new story – Paint You Wings – the next chapter will be up later today!**

* * *

The sight that Emma was granted with when she finally got back to the town was not one she liked at all. Henry was nowhere to be seen. Had Cora actually brought him here? Emma felt a wave of worry hit her as she realised he may be over in that land, all alone by himself. Memories came to the forefront of her mind, of her loneliness as she was passed from family to family in the foster system.

"Mom?"

Emma turned, seeing her son emerge from behind a block of rubble. She smiled, pulling him tight against her chest.

"Henry…" the blonde only then realised how much she'd missed her son. With the tense arguments with Regina and her parents, and the oncoming threat of Cora, Henry was the only constant. She knew that he was alive, through her and Regina's visions, and that was enough.

"Where's Mom?" Emma was confused for a moment, before she realised he meant Regina.

Another wave of fear took over her. Where was Regina?

"Where did you see her last?" Emma asked.

Henry shook slightly, adrenaline was coursing through his body, "She was over near our house. Cora had hold of me, but she got so distracted by Mom that her magic stopped holding me. So I ran."

Emma cursed. Mifflin Street was two streets away, meaning that Cora and Regina must really be going at each other if neither noticed Henry get away.

"Henry, I need you to go over to the forest. Your grandparents are over there, along with the rest of the town. They'll keep you safe," the blonde took in the sight of her little boy, clearly weary from a lack of sleep, but a resolution was fierce in his eyes.

"But what about you and Mom?"

"I'll find her, kid. Don't worry," Emma sighed, "I'll keep her safe."

Emma turned to start her way over to Mifflin Street, conscious of the large cracks littering her path, making it almost like a minefield.

She felt a small hand grasp on to her jacket, a pleading grip that she knew she couldn't ignore. She turned to her son, looking at his dark brown, begging eyes.

"Promise she'll be okay."

Emma smiled, knowing that he still loved the brunette, even though everyone else was telling him not to. Emma's thoughts flashed over to her own situation, but banished them away as she tried to concentrate on a plan.

"I promise."

Henry ran off then, standing a little taller as he held more confidence in himself and his family. He knew they'd be alright in the end.

* * *

The sheriff's journey to Mifflin Street was far more hazardous than she expected it to be. Along with the frequent gaping cracks, there were the greater threats of falling telephone lines and buildings. It was a good ten minutes before the blonde reached the battered sign of Mifflin Street.

While most of the glamorous buildings stood strong, there looked like there was little hope for 108. The others were reasonably stable, yet there was a large gaping hole in the side of Regina's house that worried her. She remembered their shared drinks of their first meeting, along with the battered office they'd escaped through only hours before.

Yet she was sure far greater damage had taken its toll on the house since then.

The reason for this damage confirmed itself as Emma walked up the pathway. Far deeper, wider cracks surfaced the roads that the blonde walked along, but it was the pair fighting that really frightened her.

She felt her confidence grow as she realised the Mayor her feelings had changed so rapidly for was gaining the upper hand against the older woman, who must have been Cora. Purple smoke pooled around the pair, like a smoke machine was creating ambience in their performance.

But Emma knew it was not such performance. Instead, she noted the determination on the older woman's face, a determination that was etched with a want to succeed, regardless of anything.

Emma felt herself jolt as Regina fell to the floor, bounded by large tendrils that came up from the cracks. Her arm hung over one particularly large one, threatening to push her into the gaping hole next to her, slowly edging her towards it.

Emma shouted some inhumane sound, thankful that she'd grabbed her father's sword before moving out of the forest as she ran towards the pair. Seeing Regina on the ground like that, so weak and helpless fuelled an anger in her, an anger to protect the one she held so dear.

She reached half way as she felt an invisible force knock her to the side, controlled by Cora's sweeping arm. She felt herself collide with the rubble of Number 108, feeling a warm substance grace her hair as her head knocked fiercely against the white stone.

The only thing the blonde heard was Regina's cry of anguish, before the blackness consumed her.

A newfound energy swept through Regina, seeing the blonde so carelessly thrown against the wall of her house, almost like a ragdoll. The sickening crunch as her body impacted with the stone made the brunette wince, the bitter taste of fear flooding her mouth.

She heard a manic laugh above her as she turned to face her mother. A wicked smile was formed on the older woman's face.

"You'll never learn, will you?" Cora smirked, glancing between the unconscious blonde and her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, straining her arms against the tight restraints.

Cora smiled at the brunette's ignorance, knowing that she was clearly forcing back her emotions.

The older woman thought it would be best to change the subject, knowing that the woman beneath her would be more susceptible to her questions after she realised the blonde wouldn't wake up any time soon, "How did you find me?"

Regina gritted her teeth as the black tendrils tightened even more against her wrists, "You know how!"

"Enlighten me," Cora enquired.

Regina bit her lip, knowing that she'd have to restrain herself against killing her mother, "We had visions, Mother, visions of Henry."

Cora grinned, knowing what those visions meant, "And what are those vision the result of?"

Regina muttered curses under her breath, knowing that her mother wouldn't let up until she admitted it.

"True Love."

Cora suddenly jumped up from her crouched position over her daughter, stepping lightly as she realised, manically, the beauty of this occasion.

"So, you've found yourself another little low-life to fall in love with?" Cora snarled, her joy turning to anger as she thought of her ignorance

"I'd hardly call a princess a low-life, Mother," Regina bitterly remarked.

"Look at her now, Regina. She is nothing. She's as good as dead. One flick of my wrist, and I can send that boulder hanging hazardously there falling down on your sweet little princess."

Cora saw her daughter's eyes flicker with fear. She never could withhold her emotions from everyone.

"Or would you prefer a more, old fashioned way?" Cora smiled, "One we've seen before?"

Regina struggled against her restraints, her mind flashing back to the limp body in her arms, feeling the black ashes of her fiancee's heart rain down on her.

"Or maybe I should just kill you first?"

Cora smiled, squeezing Regina's neck.


	8. Chapter VIII

**The Fragility of Losing Someone – Chapter 8**

**A/N:**** Apologies for the wait for this chapter. Exams are finally over! So now I can just concentrate my life on reading books and writing fanfiction! So yeah, expect a lot more updates from me! This is the penultimate chapter, and I must admit I am sad for this story to end. Yet I feel it has run it's course, and I never meant for it to be a long story. So, this chapter ties up the story arc and leaves you with the epilogue, which will be up soon. Please enjoy!**

**Please check out my other SwanQueen story, Paint You Wings!**

* * *

Emma felt harsh light invading her consciousness, forcing its way through the happy blackness. She knew something important was happening right now, something disastrous, but the darkness was so much more inviting, so peaceful.

Yet the light won. Emma slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the harsh sunlight that was blaring down on her. She felt a warm, sticky substance against her head, yet she dared not to touch it because she knew what it probably meant.

Where's Henry? Emma felt the fogginess leave her mind. Her eyes were searching, frantically moving trying to find her son.

Then she remembered. He was safe.

She heard harsh words coming from somewhere, like threatening whispers. She rose her head slightly, wincing as her wall separated from her throbbing head. She really needed to get herself checked out.

She heard a cry of joy, causing her head to snap forward, searching for the noise. Her eyes fell on the pair, like she'd seen when she came to help Regina.

_Regina._

She searched for her sword, knowing it had fallen next to her when she was pushed aside by Cora's magic. Her hand clasped around cool metal, feeling courage shoot through her as she gripped her father's sword.

She watched grimly as Cora hovered over Regina, only just then noticing the hand wrapping the thin throat she'd admired so many times. Watching Regina so helpless scared Emma, scared her beyond belief. She'd always thought of Regina as a strong person, someone who faced so much hatred in her life that she had no choice but to be strong and battle against the tide of trouble. But Emma had seen the cracks, the deep open crevices that showed all of Regina's emotions. She was terrified.

One crack was opened right up to Emma now, seeing the brunette so helplessly on the floor. This crack in Regina's usually harsh façade was filled with terror, with a emotion shining in her eyes that Emma knew meant she didn't think she was going to live. Yet under all that was a strong resolve showing that she knew she had saved her son, and probably the rest of the town. She took it as comeuppance, deserved because of the darkness in her heart.

The blonde knew what it was like to be scared, and all on your own with little way out. She remembered the harsh Boston streets after running away from her foster home, where you either were strong and survived, or committed yourself to the fact you were unlike to survive on the streets.

Those memories haunted the Sheriff, knowing that she could never let someone else be in that situation again – giving themselves up because the world just seemed to reject them.

She stood up warily, knowing that her concussion would probably make thins sluggish. The sword felt heavy in her hand. The last time she'd used it, she killed a giant dragon hiding in the depths of Storybrooke. How was this any different?

Emma felt almost weightless as she ran towards the pair, knowing she had to save Regina from the grips of her mother. She briefly noted how her arm raised the sword, now gripping it with both hands. Her target seemingly dodged effortlessly out the way.

Instead of hitting Cora, hoping to end Regina's suffering, instead she felt herself fall to the ground again. This seemed like child's play to the older woman, some sort of game.

"Here comes the loyal Sheriff to come save the day," Emma heard Cora say over her. The older brunette came into her vision. She was wobbling slightly, but Emma knew that it was probably her head injury doing that.

"I seem to not be very good at it," Emma joked, knowing that she had to diffuse the tension. Maybe if she could distract Cora for long enough, Regina could slip away unharmed.

"You're a Charming, of course you're not very good at it," Cora laughed.

Cora stepped over Emma, looking down at the battered blonde. She really did look a sorry sight. Blood matted her usual blonde hair, with it running down her forehead. Even though there were dark rings around her eyes and blood in her hair, the blonde's eyes still shone bright with ferocity.

The older woman noticed the woman below her was not going to respond; instead she gritted her teeth against the derogatory remark, so she continued, "And you seem to have a very strange connection to my daughter…"

Emma's eyes flicked over to Regina, now lying motionless on the ground.

She wasn't breathing.

Emma knew she couldn't do anything just yet. Cora was still too alert from Emma's previous attack, and any attempt to get to Regina would just be futile. Her eyes flicked again, feeling her emotions bash against her like waves, threatening tears to fall. She willed herself not to seem weak against the older woman, not to let those tears filled with so much emotion to fall.

"What connection?" Emma murmured through gritted teeth.

The older brunette smiled, eyes twinkling with the knowledge that Emma knew nothing, "So Regina never told you?"

A doubtful shake of the head was all that replied. Cora revelled at Emma's ignorance.

"Those visions," Cora questioned, "they aren't just silly little links to your pathetic son."

Emma's eyes swam with confusion, wondering where this conversation was going. She just thought they were because of their love for Henry and the magic between them caused that connection.

Or at least that was what Regina had told her.

"What are they then?" Emma asked.

"This is just too precious…" Cora's voice trailed off into a silent chuckle that caused the older woman to bob slightly.

Emma bit her lip, knowing that Regina's mother was just trying to make her angry, to make her be reckless and fight against her. Maybe it was the older woman's way of fairness, to make it more self defence than outright murder.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma couldn't help but be sarcastic, "so you might as well tell me."

Cora smiled, "Those little visions are true love, dear. You have so much love for each other that these visions are a way of siphoning off that love to the one thing you both hold so dear."

"Henry," Emma stated.

"Yes. You're positively over-flowing with that sickening love for my daughter. You Charmings don't know what love is. It is a weakness, a stupid emotion that does nothing but damages your life and makes you humiliating. But you, you're even worse - product of true love and part of true love. "

"Get over with this true love malarkey," Emma said nonchalantly. She felt herself panic internally when she was suddenly faced with the truth, the truth she tried to deny.

"The visions are its proof," Cora retorted, "You can't deny it now."

The older woman laughed as she saw Emma's eyes flash worriedly over to the motionless body of her daughter. The brunette was better off dead. She wouldn't let her fall in love again. Love would make her a weak, fearful Queen, scared of everything that could hurt her beloved. That was not the way of the Mills women.

"Why kidnap Henry then?" Emma asked, knowing that she had to change the subject if she wanted to keep her cool.

"He was clearly the one to lure Regina out. If it was you, she would have been too proud to let herself show any emotions. So Henry it was. Although he really is a weak little boy," Cora answered, "Miss Swan, my daughter has become far to attached to this silly little place. She needs to return to the Enchanted Forest to retain her position on the Throne."

Emma growled slightly at her comment about her son, but her continued glances towards Regina slowly made her angry. The brunette had done some bad things, of course. But no-one deserved such an evil and controlling mother as Cora was. It was clear to Emma now that Regina's life wasn't her own for a long time, instead she was merely a puppet on strings, pulled and squeezed into being Queen. Storybrooke was the only escape she could have, even though she outwardly had harsher reasons for it.

"Instead you killed her!" Emma shouted, knowing that she was letting her emotions show.

"She's merely under a very powerful curse. Yes, it is killing her slowly, but that can be stopped once she's safely back on the throne."

"You'd kill your own daughter? Just to enforce your stupid extremist views?" Emma screamed.

Cora smiled, seeing Emma's anger was glorious. It was just like Daniel all over again. And it would end the same way.

The blonde struggled to get up, pushing against the magic that held her trapped to the floor.

"There's no point, dear. You can't get past my magic. There's no point even trying."

"There's always a point!" Emma cried out, feeling the energy drain her body as she pushed even harder.

"What?" Cora asked, "So you can save your beloved and live happily ever after? I did not fight my way up to the top to just let my daughter fall because of pathetic true love."

Emma felt the magic flow through her as she realised she couldn't let Cora do this to Regina. She'd seen Regina's pain, and although it was masked by anger, she saw pain so similar to hers. It was the pain of abandonment and no-one loving you.

It suddenly occurred to her that that was the reason she fell in love Regina so readily. She saw a worth in the brunette. She was someone worth love because she'd tried to make herself happy. Emma had heard enough times from her parents that the Queen was pure evil, and she only cast the curse to finally get her revenge on the Charmings. But the blonde saw it in a completely different way. The curse was just the final attempt for Regina trying to find happiness, a last chance at escaping her mother. And that was why she loved Regina.

This revelation seemed to push energy through all her body, from her fingertips to her toes. A weight felt like it was lifted off her shoulders, allowing her to bask into the knowledge.

This basking came to an abrupt halt when she suddenly felt the barrier of magic holding her down. An expression of shock came over the older woman, not quite believing that the blonde had either the strength or the magic to overthrow her.

Emma was glad the sword was still nearby, feeling once again the cold metal in her fingers. She felt a small sense of déjà vu, facing the older woman again, although this time much closer.

The blonde however wasn't expecting the woman to thrust a hand at her chest, then into her chest. It was an odd sensation, like her heart was being squeezed by a big large hand. She then realised that that was actually happening.

Since when did her chest suddenly become like water that the older woman could just thrust her hand through? She was certain it was fine this morning.

Emma watched as a confused expression came over Cora's face. Her arm moved backwards, expecting the heart to come out swiftly. Yet it stayed firmly in place, like it was holding on for dear life, onto the blood that kept it beating.

The blonde just stood horrified, looking down at the wrist sticking out of her chest. The confused expression made her realise that this was certainly not meant to be all that happened, that something had gone wrong.

Emma laughed, "Are you having a problem?"

Cora looked up, seething as fire blazed in her eyes, "Stupid true love. You're sickeningly sweet."

"Try this for sweet," Emma growled as she thrust the sword sharply forward. She was surprised she had the strength, but she felt the smooth metal push through skin and muscle. She probably should have been shocked at her actions, yet it was like the world had been rid of an evil, or more so Regina herself.

Her eyes flew to the young brunette, still lying on the floor. Her eyes blanked out the groans of Cora as she fell to the ground, hand now safely removed from the blonde's chest.

She knew she was running on pure adrenalin. She'd felt like it before, when she'd been threatened while she was on the streets of Boston. Yet her mind was solely focused on the unconscious, possibly dead woman on the ground, looking so broken.

She ran quickly over, jumping over the cracks in the street and fallen rubble to reach the brunette. The blonde's eyes filled quickly with tears as she saw the angry red marks on Regina's wrist. The cut marks looked rough, but clear and deep, with blood pooling out of them slowly.

They spelt one word.

_Weak._

She fretted over the woman, hovering over her as she watched her already slow breathes become slower and slower. Regina looked so peaceful lying there, her face showing no sign of pain.

Emma's mind cast back to Cora's words, scathingly saying Regina had been cursed. When had she ever deserved this treatment from someone who should have loved her?

"Regina, please," Emma cried, feeling the tears spill over her eyes and down her cheeks.

She sat staring as the breaths all together stopped, like it was so normal for this to happen. The world slowed around her, slowing to the loud beat of her own heart. It seemed to beat twice as loud, like it was compensate for Regina.

Emma's eyes sprung open, startled as she looked expectantly at Regina. Surely true love wouldn't let her die. Emma was there, wasn't she? Shouldn't that wake her up?

Yet the hand she cradled lightly to her mouth still was dormant, still slightly warm even though Regina's life was draining.

"Regina," Emma cried, "I love you… You can't leave me after all of this. I realise I've been idiotic trying to deny my feelings for you. But you didn't make it easy. Life won't be the same without your snarky remarks and curt 'Miss Swan'. But I know you love me, 'Gina, and therefore you can't leave me. You deserve your happiness, which certainly isn't in the hands of your mother!"

Emma's words failed into murmurs under her breath, not having the energy to carry on her rant. Instead she quickly lowered her head, pressing her lips lightly to the brunettes. They were still warm.

She felt a rush of warmth as magic ran through the pair. The blonde felt Regina gasp into her mouth, the sure sign that Regina was once again alive. Emma tried to contain her grin under the Mayor's lips.

A strong set of fingers pushed against Emma's stomach, pushing her away from Regina. Her eyes fluttered open, feeling heavy from the tears leaking still.

"Do you mind telling me why I woke up kissing you, Miss Swan?" Regina said, eyes sparkling. Emma laughed, pulling the brunette in for another kiss.

"You'll never change…" the blonde murmured, glad to feel the Regina sit up next to her, pushing them both into a sitting position next to each other.

Regina tensed as she heard the Sheriff's words. She thought she was happy with whom she was with and although it was dire circumstances, they never would have admitted their feelings otherwise.

Emma smiled as she felt the woman beside her tense, a fleeting sense of worry flashing over her face.

"You're so silly. I love that you'll never change. I'd want you no other way," Emma sighed, pulling the now relieved woman into a hug.

"What is it with this family and kissing to wake people up?" Regina asked, smiling at the warm embrace.

"Clearly it's a Charming thing."

"Clearly so."


	9. Chapter IX

**The Fragility of Losing Someone – Chapter 9**

**A/N: This story is finally finished! I'm super chuffed with it, even though I originally planned it to be far longer. I hope you've enjoyed reading, and that this final chapter will round it off nicely. I'd like to thank all the followers, and reviewers who have made me want to write and finish this! If you want to see some more of my writing, my new fic Paint You Wings is (slowly) being updated. Anyway, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this! It is rather short, but I really wanted to wrap it all up neatly, and with some fluff!**

* * *

It is interesting how people come together through pain, through a mutual panic and imminent destruction to their lives. The force pushing people to come together in dire need perhaps as well saved Storybrooke, along with the renewed Mayor stepping forward and risking her life against everyone's assumptions.

Yet more so, this coming together showed most prominently in the Mayor and the Sheriff. Now united, the days of shouting and pushing each other's buttons have long ended, instead replaced with a mutual pride in each other.

* * *

"Seriously Ruby, stop gawking and get back to tidying up!" Granny scolded as she tried to pull her away from the couple sitting in the now clean corner of the diner.

The town was still in shock, not just from the town's devastation, but also at the clear affection and love that shone between the eyes of Regina Mills and Emma Swan. As Henry ran back to see if his grandmother had been vanquished, he had been expecting the worst. But seeing his mothers in a passionate embrace, he knew that all was well, if not a little unexpected.

The pair were now sitting, huddled together in their black clothes. Cora's funeral was today. Against many people's wishes, Regina had wanted her mother to be buried properly in her family vault. Regardless of the angry outcries of the town council, the united front of the Mayor and the Sheriff forced them down and the brunette got her wish.

Ruby decided to forget pleasantries and instead decided to face the elephant in the room head on. No-one had outwardly asked the pair if they were now dating, but Ruby thought it was silly that people were being so shrewd about the fact.

Coughing expectantly, the Mayor raised her head to see the usually bright looking girl looking instead slightly nervous and flustered.

Regina straightened her face into the porcelain statue of the Mayor, hiding the emotion she felt wash through her from her mother's funeral.

"Yes, Miss Lucas?" the older woman asked. She winced as she felt a foot jab into her calf, the offending boot in possession of the blonde sitting across from her.

Ruby smiled at the expression on the brunette's face. It was definitely one of annoyance, but there was a far more playful tone to the expression than she usually saw.

"Are you two, ya know, together?" Ruby asked, "Because the whole towns been gossiping and no-one has the balls to ask either of you."

The quirky young woman expected a bollocking from the Mayor, or at least a harsh speaking to. What she didn't expect was to see a small blush cross the usually tanned face. Emma's reaction was far less subtle, instead she spluttered her usual hot chocolate all over the table from a cough, rushing hastily to wipe it off the marble surfaces.

"Our private life is none of your business, Miss Lucas," Regina's voice still tinted with authority, "nor is it the towns."

"Oh my god, Regina," Emma called out, "Get off your high horse and just admit it!"

The blonde reached over the other side of the table, entwining the Mayor's slender digits with her own. She ignored the small, undignified squeak that came from the older woman's throat, and the threatening stare that shone through those bright brown eyes.

"Yes, Ruby. We are in a relationship. Regina just hasn't got the balls to admit she's gay…"

"Emma- ," Regina started.

"Yada, yada, yada," Emma muttered on, "I know. You're not gay. It's just me, I get it."

The sheriff smiled up at Ruby, winking at her. The waitress enjoyed the careful banter between the pair; banter she never thought she'd see.

"Well, I'm glad for both of you," Ruby grinned, "You've definitely got a catch there, Em."

Regina coughed awkwardly, staring at Ruby expectantly, waiting for her to leave.

"I'll grab you another hot chocolate, after you made such a mess of your last one…"

"The first proper day out since this all happened, and we get hounded by the worst gossip in town…" Regina sighed, holding the diner door open for Emma to walk through.

Emma laughed, "Ruby isn't that bad. She's just not scared of you."

The pair fell into a comfortable step next to each other. They both wanted to survey the damage, yet they'd been so caught up in funeral arrangements and each other, they had not managed to until now, two weeks on.

Emma subtly sneaked her arm into Regina's pulling her closer, battling against the fierce winds, "You know they're not going to go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I was there at the town meeting, remember? Or at least, we did that Slide thing."

"It's Skype, Regina," Emma corrected, "but I just thought it was a cool thing. I mean, this place means a lot to everyone, even if it was created in less than favourable circumstances…"

"I'm glad my curse was worthwhile. I'd hate for anyone to be disappointed by it," Regina replied sarcastically.

"Just because you think everyone should hate you, it doesn't mean they're going to do that."

"I've harmed people enough in my life, but that's all been wiped out after I faced my mother," Regina murmured, "I thought they knew it was all because of Henry, not for them or the town."

"What about me?" Emma smirked.

"Honestly, I never really realised I like you that much until you showed up like a knight in shining armour," Regina answered.

"Well, thanks…"

"Don't take it badly, dear. You've got to admit you weren't the nicest person to me over this last year."

Emma scoffed at the brunette's words. They were slowly walking up Mifflin Street, where the majority of the destruction had happened. Gold had later realised that this was where the portal had come through, destroying half of 108.

"Oh please. You were a right bitch before this all happened. I was just retaliating…"

"You cut down my apple tree. That was a bit extreme I'd say, just a few angry words would have done."

"You and your apple tree," Emma retorted, "It was just one branch."

"You had a chainsaw, Emma…"

"Fine. Call it unresolved sexual tension then," the blonde abruptly finished the conversation as they neared the spot still scared with Regina's blood from her mother's brutality of her wrist.

"Does it hurt?" Emma's voice was far softer as she glanced over to the brunette. She'd seen the woman subconsciously rub it all day, but she wasn't sure it was a reflex because of her mother, or that it still hurt her.

"It comes and goes. It hurts more when I think of her…" Regina hated being this fragile, but she had to admit that the whole ordeal had taken a lot out of her. She was finally free from the restraints of her mother. All that was left was the angry red marks of 'weak' on the inside of her wrist. But that was minimal compared to what could have happened, if Emma hadn't turned up.

In those few moments with her mother's hand around her neck, she had accepted death, feeling the coldness sweep over her. She knew she had saved Henry, and to some extent Emma and the whole town, from the darkness that surrounded her heart. It was her that after all put them all in this town.

"You need to stop beating yourself up about everything," Emma said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. She knew she was still healing, both physically and emotionally from that day two weeks ago, and that involved a lot of self-hatred.

"I should be locked up."

"You should have a statue and a golden plaque with your name in it, Regina…"

"I put them all in this town."

"And look what they've done in return .They love this town, this stupid little town that gripped me by the heart unlike no other place before. They're staying, building it back up again and they've decided you should run it. It's their home now, our home." Emma squeezed Regina's waist, snuggling into the curve of her neck.

"Are you sure that 'unresolved sexual tension' didn't grip you by the heart instead?" Regina laughed.

"Shut up…"


End file.
